worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Important Territories
This page will keep tracks on frequently mentioned and important territories in TWO. We will try to keep track of important Chinese territories and give a mention to important global territories as the novel progresses. Territory Grading Village: Grade 1 - Grade 3 Town: Grade 1 - Grade 3 Country: Grade 1 - Grade 3 Prefecture: Grade 1 - Grade 3 Capital: Grade 1 - Grade 3 The 1st Villages of China These territories are the first in China: * Handan - Di Chen * Blood Red - Zhan Lang * Swordsman - Feng Qingyang * Fallen Phoenix - Feng Qiuhuang * Pill Sun - Chun Shenjun * Asura - Sha Pojun * Shanhai - Qiyue Wuyi There are no further villages mentioned even though there's still an 8th, 9th and 10th place left. 'Important Player Territories in China' 'Shanhai County/Nanjiang Governor-General House (as of CH. 492)' :: Shanhai County/Nanjiang House is the territory of MC Ouyang Shuo (IGN: Qiyue Wuyi) which was set up using Gold level village creation token from village creation quest. It has numerous buffs like increased refugee influx, increases fertility, an increase in the attraction of special talents as well as an increase in soldier experience. :: Shanhai County is situated in Lian Zhou Basin area of Dali Region. It has a forest to the west, a river to the north, and a canyon to the east, leaving only the south side for defense. The main source of income for Shanhai city is the income from Saltpans as well as Lianshan Goldmine as well as a commercial alliance with Cui Family (NPC) of Dali Region. :: The County has two Nian Beasts '''as its Guardians. '''Important Stats and Achievements: *Name: Nanjiang Governor-General House.''' *Lord: '''Qiyue Wuyi (Ouyang Shuo). *Level: Grade 2 Prefecture. *Main Title: World's First Prefecture *Sub Titles: Home of Martial Arts, Land of Philosophers, Land of Artisans, The Origin of Forging *Affiliated Territories: Lianzhou Prefecture, Leizhou Prefecture, Qiongzhou Prefecture, Zhaoqing Prefecture, Zhenhai City *Unique Buildings: Yellow Emperor Temple, Mazu Temple, Recruitment Hall, Book Collection House *Unique Products: Lian Zhou 3 Flower Wine, Rainbow Coloured Silk, White Tea, Mingguang Armor, Tang Swords and Knives, Buren Armor. *Achievements: Ranked 1st Globally on Beast tide event, World's First Town, County, and Prefecture. ' *Related Sects and Guilds: 'Fallen Moon Guild, Dongli Sword Sect, Rattlesnake Mercenary Group, Snow-War Rose mercenary Group 'Consonance County' :: Consonance County is the territory of player lord Bai Hua. '''She manages the territory along with '''Zi Luolan, Hong Ying and Tsing Yi '''of the Consonance Studio. Consonance County is located in '''Kunming Area of Dali Region. '''It was established using Silver grade village creation token from village creation quest. :: Consonance Village has a '''Silver mine as a source of income (?). Important Stats and Achievements: *Name:' Consonance County.' *Lord: Bai Hua. *Level:' Grade 1 County.' *Title: None. *Affiliated Territories: ??? *Unique Buildings: None (?) *Unique Products: ??? *Achievements: Ranked 11th in China and 2nd in Dali Region on Beast tide event. *Related Sects and Guilds: Consonance Studio. 'Handan County' :: Handan County is established by Di Chen in Jingdu Area. It was established using Silver token from custom gaming cabinet. Handan County represents the Political powers of China. Important Stats and Achievements *Name: Handan County. *Lord: Di Chen. *Level: Grade 2 County.￼ *Title: None. *Affiliated Territories: ??? *Unique Buildings: None(?) *Unique Products: ??? *Achievements: 1st Village in China, Ranked 4th Globally and 2nd in China in beast wave event. *Related Sects and Guilds:??? (Has a massive player force from older generation and political members). 'Blood Red County' :: Blood Red County '''is established by '''Zhan Lang in Jianye Region. It represents the military power of China. It was set up using Silver token from custom gaming cabinet. Important Stats and Achievements *Name : Blood Red County. *Lord: Zhan Lang. *Level: Grade 1 County (?) *Title: None. *Affiliated Territories: ??? *Unique Buildings: None (?) *Unique Products: None (?) *Achievements: 2nd village in China, Ranked 7th in Beast wave event in China. *Related Sects and Guilds: ??? (Has a massive player force from military officials and veterans.) 'Swordsman County' :: Swordsman County '''is established by '''Feng Qingyang in Chengdu area. It was set up using the Silver token from custom gaming cabinet. Swordsman County represents the ancient martial arts families and clans. :: Feng Qingyang set up the Qingyang sword sect which awarded his township a title and source of income. Important Stats and Achievements *Name: Swordsman County. *Lord: Feng Qingyang. *Level: Grade 1 County (?) *Title: Home of the Martial Arts. *Affiliated Territories: ??? *Unique Buildings: None. *Unique Products: None. *Achievements: 3rd village in China, Ranked 4th in China in Beast wave event. *Related Sects and Guilds: Qingyang Sword Sect. 'Fallen Phoenix County' :: Fallen Phoenix County is established by Feng Qiuhuang, also known as Feng Wu '''in Henan Region.' Initially, from one of six tyrants of Handan, she joined Shanhai alliance after the fallout with Di Chen. Fallen Phoenix County was created with a Silver token from custom gaming cabinet. '''Important Stats and Achievements' *Name:' Fallen Phoenix County.' *Lord: Feng Qiuhuang (Feng Wu). *Level:' Grade 1 City.' *Title: None. *Affiliated Territories:' ???' *Unique Buildings: None. *Unique Products: None. *Achievements: 4th village in China, Ranked 5th in Beast wave event in China. Category:Territories Category:Earth Online